Obie strony lustra
by Stokrot
Summary: Temat rozprawki dla Ikkaku: "Co ważniejsze: honor czy przyjaźń? - uzasadnij na przykładzie własnych doświadczeń". I tak, nie umiem pisać streszczeń :D.


**Obie strony lustra**

Ikkaku Madarame wiedział jedno: powinien już nie żyć. Jego bankai zostało strzaskane, on sam czekał na decydujący cios i wtedy…

Światło. Niewątpliwie światło, tęczowe i opalizujące. I na dodatek, eeee… wypuszczające pąki?

Ikkaku mocniej zacisnął powieki. Kolejne obrazy wydawały się tak niewiarygodne, że wolał je zaliczyć do majaków, wywołanych upływem krwi. A skoro już o tym mowa…

Prawa ręka, o dziwo cała. Lewa złamana w dwóch… nie, trzech miejscach. Nogi, hmmm… chyba całe. Żebra… uch, zdecydowanie połamane. Co najmniej cztery. Krwotok wewnętrzny… możliwe. Wstrząśnienie mózgu… więcej niż prawdopodobne. Nieźle, ale bywało gorzej. I żył, co najważniejsze.

Żył dzięki temu tęczowemu… czemuś.

Ikkaku spróbował się skupić. Tęczowe. Światło. Pąki. Żył.

Kidou?

Niemożliwe. Użycie kidou, by wspomóc kogoś z Oddziału Jedenastego, można było zakwalifikować jako wyrafinowaną formę samobójstwa… szczególnie jeśli tym kimś był Ikkaku Madarame. Ale też żadna inna odpowiedź nie wydawała się równie przekonująca. Kto zatem…?

Skoncentrował się ponownie, szukając odpowiedzi w otaczającym reiatsu. Bez skutku. Jedyną osobą, którą wyczuwał w najbliższym otoczeniu był…

Yumichika?

Nonsens, Yumichika nigdy nie użyłby kidou. W końcu byli w Oddziale Jedenastym. Oddział Jedenasty nie używał kidou, zostawiając je tchórzom i słabeuszom. A Yumichika nie był ani jednym, ani drugim.

Poza tym Madarame poprzysiągł mu kiedyś, że go zabije, jeśli tylko Ayasegawa wtrąci się do jego walki. I Yumichika konsekwentnie się nie wtrącał, choćby życie Ikkaku wisiało na włosku.

Nie, to nie mógł być Yumichika.

Ale był w pobliżu. Możliwe, że też ucierpiał. Trzeba by sprawdzić. I pomóc, jeśli tylko będzie trzeba.

_O ile uda mi się wstać._

Udało się, o dziwo, już za drugim razem. Co prawda, nogi miał jak z waty, a w głowie mu wirowało, ale stał, bądź co bądź. Pierwsze koty za płoty.

Rozejrzał się wokół, nie unosząc głowy. Houzukimaru powrócił do swojej zwykłej postaci i tkwił tuż obok, wbity ostrzem w ziemię. Cóż za sprzyjający zbieg okoliczności.

Ikkaku wsparł się na mieczu, po czym odważył się wreszcie unieść głowę. Yumichika…

Nie musiał szukać zbyt długo. Ayasegawa siedział, skulony, pod pobliskim drzewem. Wyglądało na to, że także oberwał, ale chyba nie planował jeszcze żegnać się ze światem, czy też, gwoli ścisłości, z zaświatami.

Madarame poczuł, jak zalewa go fala ulgi… by po chwili ustąpić miejsca fali niepokoju.

Coś było nie tak. Normalnie, to Ayasegawa, nawet ranny, pierwszy zwróciłby nań uwagę; nie odpuściłby sobie komentarza, nie darował przytyku czy żartu.

I uśmiechałby się. Na pewno nie siedziałby ot tak z nosem spuszczonym na kwintę.

Coś było nie tak. Ikkaku zaklął pod nosem. Lepiej się pośpieszyć.

***

Stało się.

Yumichika Ayasegawa podciągnął kolana pod brodę, zwiesił głowę. Czuł się, co tu dużo mówić, niepięknie. Mówiąc ściślej, miał szczerą ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię.

Kidou. Jego shikai. Jego przekleństwo.

_Oddział Jedenasty nie używa kidou. Kidou to cios w dumę wojownika!_

Zamknął oczy. W wyobraźni widział twarze innych, gdy dowiedzą się o tym, co właśnie miało miejsce; ich pogardliwe uśmiechy, pełne politowania spojrzenia. Słyszał szepty, śmiechy, drwiące, cichnące fałszywie, gdy będzie przechodził obok.

_Tchórz. _

_Słabeusz._

_Gdzie twój honor?_

Yumichika Ayasegawa, obiekt drwin całego Seireitei.

Przygryzł wargi. Miał bogatą wyobraźnię. To nie pomagało. Ani trochę nie pomagało.

„_Gdyby cię widziano, nie użyłbyś tej techniki? Nawet gdyby oznaczało to przegraną?"_

„_Nawet gdyby oznaczało to śmierć z twojej ręki."_

Gdyby tylko chodziło o niego…

Yumichika miał ochotę się rozpłakać. Niewiele go obchodziło, że płacz zdecydowanie nie był piękny, nie wspominając o tym, że nie przystawał członkowi Oddziału Jedenastego. Tego dnia złamał już zbyt wiele niepisanych reguł, by taki drobiazg miał dla niego jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

Dlaczego? Dlaczego nie on? Czemu to zawsze musiał być Ikkaku?

Yumichika Ayasegawa nie bał się śmierci; nie raz i nie dwa zdarzało mu się tańczyć na jej krawędzi i jedyne, czego wówczas pragnął, to by spotkał go piękny koniec. Ale nawet on miał swoją słabość, do której nigdy by się nie przyznał: wolałby sam umrzeć choćby i po stokroć, w samotności i niewidziany przez nikogo, byleby tylko nie musiał bezsilnie patrzeć, jak na jego oczach ginie jeden człowiek.

Ikkaku Madarame.

Oczywiście, Ikkaku nigdy by mu nie wybaczył, gdyby się o tym dowiedział. Lata temu, nim jeszcze obaj znaleźli się w Gotei13, pod groźbą śmierci wymógł na nim obietnicę, że Yumichika nigdy nie włączy się do jego walki, choćby miało się stać najgorsze. Yumichika rozumiał — dla Ikkaku istniała tylko walka jeden na jednego, przegrać i przeżyć oznaczało porażkę, a zostać ocalonym przez kogoś innego — słabość i upokorzenie. Dlatego przez cały ten czas Yumichika lojalnie stał z boku, mogąc jedynie obserwować i modlić się o łaskawość jakichkolwiek bóstw, które w danej chwili zechciały słuchać. I, najwyraźniej, słuchały, bo jak dotąd Ikkaku z każdej, nawet najtrudniejszej walki wychodził żywy. A Yumichika nie ingerował, choć bywało, że szpony niepokoju zaciskały się na jego sercu.

Przełom nastąpił w Karakurze.

_Huk. Potężny, kamienny filar pękający w chmurze pyłu i skalnych odłamków._

_I gwałtownie niknące reiatsu._

_I-…_

_IKKAKU!!!_

Nie pamiętał, co stało się potem. Gdy jednak w końcu odzyskał przytomność i wyczuł obok siebie słabe, ale równe reiatsu Ikkaku, gdy otworzywszy oczy, zobaczył bardziej niż zazwyczaj przygnębionego Kirę, zajmującego się jego ranami, poczuł ulgę, jakiej nie doświadczył nigdy wcześniej. I zrozumiał jedno: że nie dopuści do śmierci Madarame, jeśli tylko będzie miał w tej kwestii cokolwiek do powiedzenia. Nawet za cenę złamania danej mu obietnicy i narażenia się na jego gniew.

Nie przewidział tylko jednego: że przyjdzie mu użyć Ruri-iro Kujaku, tego przeklętego shikai, które przekreślało go jako wojownika godnego miejsca w Oddziale Jedenastym, i to na oczach jednej z dwóch osób, przed którymi najbardziej chciał je ukryć.

Właściwie sam nie był pewien, jak do tego doszło. W jednej chwili wpadł na pole bitwy, widząc Ikkaku padającego pod ciosem Arrancara, w kolejnej pędy opalizującego światła zaciskały się wokół wroga, nieubłaganie wysysając zeń siły.

Zdążył w ostatniej chwili, wiedział o tym — a jednak nie potrafił się cieszyć. Dziwne… nie przerażało go, że być może przyjdzie mu zginąć z ręki Ikkaku… czemu więc tak bardzo bolała myśl, że straci jego szacunek?

Usłyszał kroki i serce w jednej chwili podskoczyło mu do gardła. Strach był bez wątpienia niskim, odrażającym uczuciem, niegodnym oficera Oddziału Jedenastego, ale teraz Yumichika nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Nie potrafił odnaleźć w sobie dość odwagi, by spojrzeć Ikkaku w oczy. Nie po tym, co zaszło.

Kroki zbliżyły się i zatrzymały. Yumichika wstrzymał oddech, w duchu błagając — co za upokorzenie! — dowolne bóstwa o odwleczenie tego, co miało nastąpić.

Bóstwa miały najwyraźniej ciekawsze zajęcia.

— Yumichika?

***

— Yumichika? Hej, Yumichika, co z tobą? — powtórzył po raz kolejny Ikkaku, marszcząc brwi. Ayasegawa był ranny — świadczyła o tym krew plamiąca trawę w miejscu, gdzie siedział, ale wyglądał na przytomnego. Nie reagował jednak w żaden sposób na nawoływania Ikkaku, z każdym słowem zdając się bardziej kulić w sobie. Wzmagało to tylko niepokój Madarame. Czyżby to była wina tego dziwnego kidou?

Ikkaku poczuł, jak wzbiera w nim gniew. Ktokolwiek ośmielił się skrzywdzić Yumichikę, będzie miał do czynienia z nim. I z Houzukimaru.

Słaby jęk przerwał jego rozmyślania. Ikkaku spojrzał — i w jednej chwili cofnął dłoń, którą dotąd zaciskał na ramieniu przyjaciela. Zaklął w duchu. Miał mu pomóc, a nie łamać kości.

Wyglądało jednak na to, że co nieco docierało do — wyglądającego nad wyraz mizernie, musiał to przyznać — Yumichiki. Postanowił spróbować raz jeszcze.

— Hej, Yumichika! Słyszysz mnie? Dość tych głupstw, spójrz na mnie!

Nareszcie. Yumichika uniósł głowę — ledwie, ledwie, ale wystarczająco, by sponad kolan błysnęło fioletowe oko, skryte za zasłoną ciemnych włosów.

Ikkaku z trudem powstrzymał westchnienie ulgi.

— No wreszcie — burknął. Oko obserwowało go bacznie, sprawiając, że czuł się nieswojo. — Już myślałem, że oberwałeś po głowie… albo dostałeś tym idiotycznym kidou, ktokolwiek miał czelność go użyć. Już ja bym się z nim policzył… wtrącać się do walki Ikkaku Madarame, też coś…

— Przepraszam, Ikkaku.

— Co takiego? — nie zrozumiał Madarame, pochłonięty rozważaniami o tym, co najchętniej zrobiłby nieszczęsnemu użytkownikowi kidou. — O czym ty mówisz, Yumichika?

Ayasegawa nie odpowiedział, a Ikkaku odniósł nagle wrażenie, że zrobiło się chłodniej. Przeszedł go dreszcz.

— Yumichika — zaczął ponownie, bardzo powoli. — O czym ty, u diabła, mówisz?

Cisza. Oko uciekło spojrzeniem gdzieś w bok. Ikkaku poczuł dziwny ucisk w żołądku.

Nie miał wyjścia.

— Ayasegawa — rzucił ostro. — Żądam wyjaśnień. To rozkaz!

***

Wiedział, że musi odpowiedzieć; wiedział, nim jeszcze Ikkaku zmienił swą prośbę w rozkaz. Czemu zatem tak trudno było mu się na to zdobyć?

_Boisz się_, podsunął jakiś złośliwy głosik w głębi umysłu. _Naprawdę jesteś tchórzem, Ayasegawa._

Bał się, jakkolwiek niepiękne by to nie było. Nie upokorzenia; miał świadomość, że i tak go czeka. Nie tego, że Oddział Jedenasty będzie w nim odtąd widział jedynie żałosną karykaturę wojownika. Przerażało go tylko jedno: pogarda, którą — był tego pewien — przyjdzie mu zobaczyć w oczach Ikkaku.

Wciąż jednak był piątym oficerem Oddziału Jedenastego. Należało zachować resztki honoru, póki jeszcze miał na to szanse.

Uniósł wzrok. Ikkaku wpatrywał się weń wyczekująco, marszcząc czoło. Wyglądał na — Yumichika przełknął nerwowo ślinę — mocno zaniepokojonego.

No dobrze. Oto chwila prawdy.

_Przepraszam…_

***

— To byłem ja, Ikkaku — Madarame nieomal podskoczył, słysząc znienacka głos Yumichiki. Mówił z nienaturalnym spokojem, zupełnie jakby słowa płynące z jego ust dotyczyły kogoś zupełnie innego. — Moje prawdziwe shikai, Ruri-iro Kujaku.

Ikkaku zamrugał. Wciąż jeszcze nie w pełni docierał do niego sens wypowiedzi Yumichiki. Ruri-iro Kujaku? Co za bzdura, przecież…

— To dziwny miecz — kontynuował tymczasem Ayasegawa, tym samym spokojnym i jakby nieco rozbawionym tonem. — Bardzo kapryśny… ma nawet swój ulubiony kolor. Dlatego nadałem mu imię, którego nie znosi… aby nigdy nie przemieniał się w pełni.

Ikkaku Madarame słuchał w osłupieniu. Miecz, który nie w pełni się przemieniał? Ale po co Yumichika miałby robić coś podobnie głupiego? To nie miało sensu… Chyba że…

Kidou.

On sam, ocalony w ostatniej chwili.

I Yumichika opowiadający nieskończone bzdury… które wcale nie były bzdurami.

Zrozumiał.

O cholera. O jasna cholera… I co teraz?

— Yumichika…

Nie musiał kończyć. Ayasegawa tylko skinął głową.

Niemożliwe. To się nie mogło dziać naprawdę. Przecież Yumichika… Yumichika obiecał mu, że nigdy się nie wtrąci… czemu nagle coś mu strzeliło do tej wymuskanej głowy?

A na dodatek użył kidou. Użył kidou, robiąc pośmiewisko nie tylko z siebie, ale i z niego.

Ikkaku Madarame, trzeci oficer Oddziału Jedenastego. Uratowany na polu bitwy przez kidou.

Żałosne.

Ayasegawa, co ci, u diabła, odbiło?

Ikkaku domyślał się odpowiedzi. Była prosta. Wręcz banalnie prosta. Ale dla Ikkaku Madarame nie do przyjęcia. Oddział Jedenasty tak nie postępował. W Oddziale Jedenastym nie było miejsca na głupie sentymenty i rycerskie gesty. Podobnie zresztą jak na wszelkie hokus-pokus w rodzaju kidou. Jeśli ktoś nie był w stanie własnymi siłami poradzić sobie z wrogiem, to znaczyło, że nie zasługiwał na miano wojownika.

To była kwestia honoru.

Zaklął. Powinien być wściekły. I w gruncie rzeczy był. A jednocześnie… coś powstrzymywało go przed tym, by wykrzyczeć to Yumichice prosto w oczy.

Odwrócił wzrok. Patrzeć na splamioną krwią trawę było łatwiej niż znosić to przenikliwe, wyczekujące spojrzenie.

Co robić? Co powinien zrobić?

Nie wiedział.

***

Ikkaku był wściekły. Wściekły i rozczarowany. Yumichika czuł to i bynajmniej nie była to pocieszająca świadomość. Jednak jeszcze trudniej było mu znieść to, że Ikkaku milczał. Milczał i nawet nie patrzył na niego. Yumichika wolałby w tej chwili usłyszeć choćby najgorsze obelgi, wolałby zobaczyć furię na jego twarzy, niż trwać tak dłużej w niepewności co do czekającego go losu. I w ciszy.

Yumichika nigdy nie lubił ciszy. Cisza ziała pustką, a w pustce nie istniało piękno. Dlatego zawsze czuł potrzebę, by ją wypełnić. Tak jak i teraz.

— Ik-…

— Ayasegawa — nieoczekiwanie wszedł mu w słowo Madarame. Wzrok wciąż miał wbity w ziemię, a jego głos był dziwnie stłumiony. — Znamy się od dawna, tak?

Yumichika przytaknął niepewnie, zaskoczony. Nie bardzo rozumiał, jak to dość dziwne pytanie ma się do sytuacji, w jakiej się znaleźli. Ikkaku tymczasem kontynuował.

— W takim razie… dobrze wiesz, jak walczę. Czyż nie?

Yumichika poczuł suchość w gardle. A więc o to chodziło. Przełknął ślinę.

— Tak… — wydusił wreszcie.

— Skoro tak… — głos Ikkaku stał się nagle napięty jak struna. — Skoro tak, wytłumacz mi… i lepiej znajdź dobry powód… czemu u licha raczyłeś zrobić z nas pośmiewisko?!

_Z nas…_

To było jak uderzenie pięścią w brzuch. Rzeczywiście, jak mógł nie pomyśleć o tym wcześniej? Stawką nie była jedynie jego własna duma — jak mógł zapomnieć, że także honor Ikkaku zostanie wystawiony na szwank? Czy aż tak pochłonęło go własne upokorzenie?

Głupiec. Bezmyślny, próżny, egoistyczny głupiec.

Yumichika instynktownie skulił się w sobie, by po chwili skarcić się w duchu. Czy tak powinien zachowywać się oficer, nawet jeśli — cóż za brzydka myśl — wkrótce miał się pożegnać z zajmowanym stanowiskiem? Samooskarżenia nie mogły niczego zmienić, podobnie jak użalanie się nad sobą. Należało ponieść konsekwencje z godnością, choćby była to godność próżnego głupca.

Uniósł wzrok. Ikkaku wciąż siedział odwrócony do niego plecami, palcami skubiąc zakrwawione źdźbła trawy, ale Yumichika wiedział, że jego przyjaciel — czy mógł go jeszcze tak nazywać? — wciąż czeka na odpowiedź.

Zawahał się. Co miał odpowiedzieć? Że nie wiedział, jak to się stało? Że to był przypadek? Że nie pamiętał? Czy ktokolwiek mógłby uwierzyć w tak marne wymówki? Czy Ikkaku mógłby w nie uwierzyć?

Poza tym Yumichika brzydził się kłamstwem. Kłamstwa — choćby najuprzejmiejsze i najbardziej wyszukane — nigdy nie były piękne.

Co innego prawda. Prawda, choćby najbardziej szkaradna, i tak była piękniejsza od kłamstwa.

A Ikkaku zasługiwał, by wiedzieć. Byli przyjaciółmi, choćby jeszcze przez tych kilka chwil.

Uśmiechnął się, choć daleki był od radości. Takie proste… kto by pomyślał.

Odpowiedział.

***

— Nie chcę, byś zginął, Ikkaku.

Ikkaku Madarame zaklął. Spodziewał się podobnej odpowiedzi. Spodziewał, a zarazem obawiał się jej. Wytrącała mu z ręki wszystkie argumenty, których mógłby użyć na usprawiedliwienie Yumichiki przed innymi — i przed samym sobą. Byli przyjaciółmi, u diabła; Ikkaku nawet nie próbował sobie wyobrażać, że Yumichiki mogłoby zabraknąć u jego boku. Tymczasem Ayasegawa otwarcie przyznał się do czegoś, co nie tylko stało w sprzeczności z zasadami Oddziału Jedenastego, ale także uderzało w honor ich obu.

Nie było to coś, nad czym Ikkaku mógł po prostu przejść do porządku dziennego, udając, że nic się nie stało. Wiedział, że gdyby chodziło o kogokolwiek innego niż Yumichika, nigdy nie wybaczyłby podobnej zniewagi. Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie był pewien, czy pozwoliłby komuś takiemu ujść z życiem.

Ikkaku czuł, że nie byłby w stanie zabić Yumichiki. Nie po tym wszystkim, co przeszli razem. Ale z drugiej strony nie miał też pewności, czy zdoła mu wybaczyć.

Zaklął ponownie, głośniej i gniewniej. _Dlaczego, Yumichika? Dlaczego?_

— Dlaczego?!

Nie wiedzieć kiedy, znalazł się przy Yumichice; pochylał się nad nim, zdrową ręką przyciskając jego ramię do pnia. Chciał zajrzeć w te przeklęte fioletowe oczy i być może wyczytać z nich jakąkolwiek wskazówkę, która pozwoliłaby mu zrozumieć.

Słowa cisnęły mu się na usta. Miał ochotę krzyczeć, grozić, ba, prosić nawet, byleby tylko uzyskać coś na kształt zadowalającej odpowiedzi.

Nabrał tchu — i w tej samej chwili Yumichika podniósł głowę i spojrzał mu w oczy.

A Ikkaku, pierwszy raz od początku rozmowy, zobaczył jego twarz. I zamarł.

Yumichika Ayasegawa, piąty oficer Oddziału Jedenastego i czołowy piękniś Soul Society miał na twarzy krew. Własną krew.

Ikkaku wstał raptownie, potykając się, chcąc jak najszybciej odwrócić się od drzewa i siedzącego pod nim Yumichiki. Czuł, że nie zniesie jego pytającego spojrzenia, jeśli Ayasegawa cokolwiek zauważy.

Rana była spora — przecinała lewy policzek od zewnętrznego kącika oka aż do ust. Ikkaku wątpił, by mogła się zagoić, nie pozostawiając przynajmniej cienkiej blizny.

Dla Yumichiki twarz była jednym z jego największych skarbów. I odkąd Ikkaku pamiętał, nigdy nie zdarzyło się, by pozwolił się w nią zranić.

Aż do teraz.

Co więcej, nawet tego nie zauważył.

Ikkaku przeszedł dreszcz. Yumichika był gotów poświęcić nie tylko honor, ale też swoją bezcenną, wychuchaną urodę tylko po to, aby… go ocalić?

Zacisnął zęby. Czuł się nad wyraz podle. I co gorsza, nadal nie wiedział, co robić. Prawdę mówiąc, czuł się bardziej zagubiony niż dotąd.

Kidou. Zasady. Obietnice. Honor. Krew na zranionej twarzy.

Dla niego?

Westchnął. Czemu to musiało być takie trudne?

_Rukongai_, pomyślał nagle. _W Rukongai było łatwiej. _

***

_W Rukongai było łatwiej_, przemknęło przez głowę Yumichice, gdy wpatrywał się z zaniepokojeniem w odwróconego doń plecami Ikkaku. W Rukongai wiedzieli, czego się po sobie spodziewać; mieli swoje zasady, których starali się przestrzegać. Nie było narzuconych odgórnie praw, nie było norm, wedle których należało postępować. W Rukongai każdy dzień był walką o przetrwanie, a każda walka próbą sił, z której mogli wyjść z życiem jedynie wybrani.

W Rukongai miarą były siła i męstwo. Nikt nie przejmował się czymś tak niezrozumiałym i niepraktycznym jak honor.

***

Honor był wymysłem Seireitei. Ikkaku ani się obejrzał, a obaj przesiąkli jak gąbka frazesami o dumie wojownika — i w końcu w nie uwierzyli, choć przecież — teraz to sobie przypominał — wstąpili do Gotei13 z całkiem odmiennych powodów. Byli silni i chcieli się zmierzyć z najsilniejszymi, z najlepszymi wojownikami w Soul Society. Tylko i aż tyle.

Byli silni. Obydwaj. Nie tylko on. Yumichika także. W końcu obaj przetrwali w 79 Okręgu Rukongai, walcząc ramię w ramię — ale nigdy razem. Ikkaku był pewien, że Ayasegawa nie miałby najmniejszych kłopotów, by przeżyć, nawet gdyby nie spotkał go na swojej drodze.

Yumichika był silny. Czemu więc ledwie parę chwil wcześniej on, Ikkaku Madarame, był gotów uznać go za słabego tchórza?

A tak. Kidou. Wyklęte i wyśmiewane w Oddziale Jedenastym. Ale… właściwie dlaczego?

Ikkaku przymknął oczy, przywołując w pamięci obraz shikai Yumichiki. Było potężne. Zdecydowanie potężne. Madarame nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby było jednym z najsilniejszych w całym Seireitei — bądź co bądź, jeden atak wystarczył, by powalić przeciwnika, z którym on sam nie mógł sobie poradzić nawet przy użyciu bankai.

Czy to była słabość?

Jeśli zaś Yumichika był słaby… to kim był on, którego bankai nic nie mogło zdziałać? Ikkaku Madarame poczuł palący wstyd. I pomyśleć, że zawsze uważał się za silniejszego z ich dwójki…

…podczas gdy Yumichika przez te wszystkie lata walczył, używając niepełnego shikai. I nadal żył, podczas gdy inni ginęli.

Ikkaku zmarszczył brwi. Słaby? Tchórz? Wolne żarty. Jeśli to nie była odwaga, to on już nie wiedział, co nią było.

Pozostawał jeden problem: Yumichika ocalił mu życie na polu bitwy. To zaś czyniło z niego, Ikkaku Madarame, słabeusza, który nie potrafi sam poradzić sobie z wrogiem. Nie chodziło o honor; była to jedna z niewielu zasad jeszcze z czasów Rukongai, gdzie można było albo zwyciężyć, albo zginąć w walce. Pomocy potrzebowali jedynie słabi — tak więc zostać ocalonym przez kogoś innego było największym możliwym upokorzeniem, zwłaszcza dla kogoś, kto czuł się silny, tak jak Ikkaku.

Tyle że tu i teraz Ikkaku wcale nie uważał się za silnego. Był słaby, znacznie słabszy niż Yumichika, ten sam Yumichika, któremu wcześniej zarzucił wystawienie ich obu na pośmiewisko z powodu złamania głupiej, niepisanej zasady.

Co za bzdura. Yumichika pośmiewiskiem? Madarame nie przypominał sobie sytuacji, w której tej wymuskany piękniś bardziej zasługiwałby na podziw. Jeśli ktokolwiek się ośmieszył, to był to on sam: trzeci oficer Oddziału Jedenastego nieomal pokonany przez, bądź co bądź, zwykłego Arrancara.

I z powodu kogoś takiego Yumichika miał nosić na twarzy bliznę do końca życia?

Oczy zapiekły. Zacisnął mocno powieki.

***

Niepokój Yumichiki stopniowo obracał się w smutek. Od początku nie żywił zbyt wielkich nadziei, ale jednak jakąś drobną cząstką w głębi duszy wierzył, że Ikkaku choć w niewielkim stopniu go zrozumie — bo na wybaczenie nawet przez moment nie śmiał liczyć. Ale Madarame wciąż stał, niedostępny i odwrócony tyłem i Yumichika powoli zaczynał pojmować, że to już koniec… że następne słowa, jakie od niego usłyszy nie będą już słowami towarzysza i przyjaciela, ale niemal zupełnie obcego człowieka.

Oparł głowę o pień. Na twarzy czuł coś ciepłego i mokrego. Łzy?

Nie wiedział. Powieki zaczynały ciążyć. Ruri-iro Kujaku zbierał swoje żniwo.

— Ikkaku…

***

Bał się odwrócić. Bał się ponownie spojrzeć na tę zakrwawioną twarz. Ale czy przed chwilą nie obiecał sobie, że nie będzie tchórzem?

Bardzo, bardzo ostrożnie spojrzał przez ramię. A potem w jednej chwili znalazł się pod drzewem, niezdarnie podtrzymując jedną ręką osuwającego się na ziemię, półprzytomnego Yumichikę.

Ayasegawa słabł w oczach; Ikkaku podejrzewał, że była to cena użycia kidou. Poza tym rana na policzku nie była jedyną — znacznie gorzej wyglądało sporych rozmiarów cięcie na udzie i to z niego wciąż sączyła się plamiąca trawę krew.

Ikkaku zaklął, gorączkowo sprawdzając puls — równy, choć słabszy niż zwykle, co za ulga — po czym przeniósł wzrok na jego twarz.

Ranka krwawiła coraz słabiej — ale wyglądała nad wyraz paskudnie. Należało coś z tym zrobić i to prędko.

_Gdzie ten Oddział Czwarty, gdy są najbardziej potrzebni?_

Yumichika jęknął cicho. Ikkaku przysunął się nieco bliżej, tak że jednocześnie podtrzymywał Yumichikę i opierał się o drzewo.

_Warto było, Yumi? Dla takiego słabego bęcwała jak ja?_

_Nie_, pomyślał nieoczekiwanie, spoglądając z nagłym zrozumieniem na szczupłą postać, przytuloną do jego boku. Yumichika nie ocalił mu życia dlatego, że widział w nim kogoś słabszego. Uratował go, bo… był jego przyjacielem. Jedyną bliską osobą, jaką Yumichika kiedykolwiek miał.

Tak samo jak Yumichika był najbliższą osobą dla Ikkaku.

Madarame zamknął oczy, ponownie czując pieczenie pod powiekami.

Szlag z honorem. Szlag z zasadami. Bez Yumichiki nadawały się psu na budę.

Podjął decyzję.

— Yumichika? Hej, Yumichika!

Powieki zatrzepotały i po chwili spojrzały na niego niezbyt przytomne fioletowe oczy. Ikkaku uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Wszystko w porządku? Zaczynałeś odpływać… Całe szczęście, zdążyłem cię złapać.

Yumichika zamrugał niepewnie, by po chwili wbić w Madarame nieomal podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

— I-Ikkaku…? — zapytał ostrożnie, jakby z niedowierzaniem.

Ikkaku nieoczekiwanie dla samego siebie, poczuł dziwne ukłucie w sercu. Nie uważał się nigdy za specjalnie uczuciowego, ale teraz…

— Już dobrze, Yumichika. Nigdzie się nie wybieram. Przynajmniej póki nie zjawią się te lebiegi z Oddziału Czwartego.

Cień rozczarowania, który przemknął po twarzy Yumichiki, uświadomił mu, że popełnił błąd.

Zaklął w duchu. I mocniej przyciągnął Yumichikę do siebie.

— Puść… puść mnie, Ikkaku.

Zaskoczony, nieomal usłuchał; było coś w głosie Yumichiki, czemu z trudem mógł odmówić. Zdążył się jednak powstrzymać.

— Mowy nie ma — odparł, starając się, by jego głos brzmiał naturalnie, ale trudno było osiągnąć przekonujący efekt, mając ściśnięte gardło. — Jakiekolwiek bzdury chodzą ci teraz po tej wymuskanej głowie, masz natychmiast je sobie z niej wybić… w przeciwnym razie sam to zrobię, jasne?

— Ale Ik-…

— Żadnych ale — uciął zdecydowanie. — Nawet tak nie myśl, Yumichika. Jeśli ktoś tutaj jest słabym głupcem, to z całą pewnością nie ty.

Oczy Yumichiki zrobiły się okrągłe jak spodki. Wpatrywał się w Ikkaku z mieszaniną zdumienia i niedowierzania.

Madarame westchnął. Nie było co dłużej zwlekać.

— Przepraszam, Yumichika — wyszeptał poważnie, opierając głowę o pień drzewa. — Przepraszam za te wszystkie głupstwa, które mówiłem wcześniej. I za to… — ruchem głowy wskazał na twarz Yumichiki. — Za to też przepraszam.

Yumichika posłał mu nierozumiejące spojrzenie, po czym niepewnie sięgnął dłonią do policzka. I zbladł raptownie, widząc na palcach krew.

Ikkaku prawie się uśmiechnął. To był Yumichika, którego znał. Z drugiej strony, niezbyt chwalebnie czuł się ze świadomością, że przynosi mu ulgę widok cudzej, bądź co bądź, tragedii.

Ayasegawa spróbował odwrócić głowę. Ikkaku nie pozwolił.

— Ani mi się waż — powiedział z naciskiem. — Nie waż się tego ukrywać. Ani wstydzić. Chyba że… Chyba że żałujesz — dokończył zduszonym głosem. To nie była przyjemna myśl.

— Nie… — Yumichika potrząsnął głową, rozwiewając jego obawy. — Ale…

— Powiedziałem, żadnych ale — przerwał Ikkaku, możliwe, że odrobinę za ostro. — Wyglądasz pięknie, Yumi. Jak dla mnie, nigdy nie wyglądałeś lepiej. I przestań wreszcie to trzeć, chyba że chcesz dostać zakażenia.

Sam nie wierzył, że to powiedział. Co więcej… czuł, że mówi prawdę.

Yumichika chwilę przyglądał mu się szeroko otwartymi oczyma, po czym zrobił coś, czego Ikkaku absolutnie się nie spodziewał.

Uniósł głowę i niezdarnie cmoknął go w policzek.

Ikkaku zdębiał.

— Yumichika…!

Ayaesegawa poczerwieniał lekko, wtulając twarz w ramię Madarame.

— Nie jesteś zły…? — zapytał ostrożnie. — Ikkaku…?

Nie, nie był zły. I nie chodziło jedynie o tego niewinnego — taką miał nadzieję — buziaka sprzed chwili. Wiedział, że obaj zdawali sobie z tego sprawę.

— Nie mam o co być zły.

Yumichika przytulił się mocniej; wyglądało na to, że znów zaczyna odpływać.

— Dziękuję… — wymruczał. — Dziękuję, Ikkaku…

_Nie, Yumi_, pomyślał Madarame. _To ja ci dziękuję… dziękuję, że nie okazałeś się takim skończonym durniem jak ja._

Chwilę siedzieli w ciszy. Ikkaku myślał już, że Yumichika ponownie stracił przytomność, gdy nieoczekiwanie usłyszał jego cichy głos.

— Ikkaku…?

— Mmmm?

— Nie jesteś… nie jesteś słaby, Ikkaku.

Ikkaku westchnął. Chciałby w to wierzyć, ale…

— Nie myśl tyle — usłyszał. Spojrzał na Yumichikę i zobaczył płonące, fioletowe oczy. —Jesteś silny, kropka. I nie, nie mówię tego, żeby poprawić ci nastrój. Po prostu… miałeś szczęście…

Ikkaku zamrugał. To były słowa Zarakiego, wypowiedziane lata temu w zakurzonym zaułku 79 Okręgu Rukongai.

„_Jeśli przegrałeś i żyjesz — to znaczy, że miałeś szczęście."_

_Szczęście_, pomyślał. Ładne mi szczęście… zostać uratowanym przez chodzące utrapienie w postaci najbardziej irytującego pięknisia w Seireitei i jego kidou.

Tyle że — tak dziwnie się składało — ten irytujący piękniś był jego najlepszym przyjacielem. A Ikkaku — nagle uświadomił to sobie z pełną świadomością — zrobiłby dokładnie to samo dla niego.

— Ikkaku? — dobiegło od strony Yumichiki.

— Taaa?

— Mógłbyś być kapitanem… gdybyś tylko zechciał.

Madarame uśmiechnął się krzywo.

— A ty co najmniej porucznikiem…

— Wiem — Yumichika z westchnieniem ponownie wsparł głowę na ramieniu Ikkaku. — W każdym innym składzie…

Nie musieli mówić więcej, Ikkaku rozumiał aż nadto dobrze.

Jego marzeniem było zginąć pod rozkazami Zarakiego Kenpachi. Dlatego pieczołowicie ukrywał bankai, dlatego nie godził się choćby na sugestie ewentualnego awansu. Jego miejsce było w Oddziale Jedenastym, nigdzie indziej.

Nigdy wcześniej nie zastanawiał się nad tym, co mogło kierować Yumichiką. Ale teraz myślał, że wie.

Zdecydowanie miał szczęście. Miał szczęście, że lata temu, w 79 Okręgu Rukongai spotkał Yumichikę Ayasegawę.

I nie zamieniłby go na żadne inne.

U jego boku Yumichika poruszył się niespokojnie. Ikkaku zerknął na niego bacznie.

— Co znowu?

Yumichika pokręcił głową, ale dość było jednego spojrzenia na jego żałosną minę, by wiedzieć, o czym myśli.

Ikkaku żachnął się w duchu.

— Nie martw się tak — rzucił. — Zagoi się. Tak, że śladu nie będzie widać. A ja osobiście zaprowadzę cię do Kapitan Unohany i dopilnuję, by zajęła się tym w pierwszej kolejności. Jasne?

Yumichika spojrzał na niego jeszcze żałośniej. Ikkaku przewrócił oczami, a potem zrobił pierwsze, co przyszło mu do głowy.

Pochylił się i bez żadnych ceregieli cmoknął przyjaciela w policzek.

W zdumionych oczach Yumichiki odbijał się lazur nieba.


End file.
